House of Life and Death
by 12Gionat
Summary: Season Four. The residents of Anubis House have graduated, and they think about how their life will be different once they leave their friends and pursue different paths. But their fantasies are wrong, as each resident get an invitation to be taught at Anubis College and University and as a deadly path awaits... Episode Eleven is posted!
1. Chapter 1

It's finally here! I don't know how many episode there will be, but every one will be full of drama, romance and of course, mystery! SIBUNA!

* * *

Eddie Miller approached the new House of Anubis, dragging his suitcase behind him. _How can there be two Anubis houses?_ He wondered. This Anubis house was slightly different from the original. It had the same architecture of the original house, and windows and doors. But the house colour was light yellow instead of redish-brown, and the roof tiles were white. He knocked on the door. It opened and in front of Eddie was a pretty girl. She had very dark, curly red hair, almost brown and obviously dyed. She wore a leather black jacket, grey shirt (that said "Florence and the Machine") jeans and black ankle boots.

"Eddie!" Patricia Williamson said with delight.

"Yakker!" Eddie replied with the same tone, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Come in," Patricia gestured inside, and he walked inside.

The down stairs hallway was different from the original house. The stair case, which was twice the size of the other, lined the back wall with four doors next to it. The living room and kitchen was on the left. The upstairs balcony had five doors, and one of them was labelled _Bruce Verum-Fans_.

"Keep your suit case here" said Patricia, dragging her boyfriend to the living room, whom left his suitcase in the middle of the hall.

The living room, like the old house, was cut into two parts, the kitchen and the living room. The dining corner had a long mahogany table and chairs. The living room had two couches, a coffee table, and a large TV in the corner. Paintings surrounded the room. One of them was large, it was next to the living room exit. It was a picture of a pyramid. Next to the pyramid was a dozen of people with stone hammers and other tools, trying to knock down the pyramid. On the two couches were six people. Fabian Rutter, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Joy Mercer, KT Rush and Willow Jenks.

"Eddie!" they cried, rushing over to give him a handshake or a hug. Then there was a bubbly, chirpy voice behind the eight teens, "Why is nobody hugging me? I've been gone longer!"

The bubbly voice belonged to a girl with long silvery-blonde hair. She wore a silk, spring green blouse, black jeans and grey high heals.

"AMBER!" they all exclaimed as, like she requested, began to hug her. Amber Milington wrestled her friends off her. Amber just noticed one of her friends was missing. "Hey," she said, quizzical, "where is Mara?" Eddie just noticed that one of their numbers was missing too, "Yeah," he said just as curious, "where is she?"

"She is-um" muttered Joy, taking a glance at Fabian, "because of the amount of room space, she's been moved to Isis house."

Amber sighed and Eddie groaned and said to Fabian, "I'm sorry Fabian, I know you two were dating" Fabian sighed. "I do miss her- but as a friend," said Fabian, "we weren't dating really, it was just a fling" There was an awkward silence in the room.

"But we'll see her tomorrow, right?" said Jerome, mainly to Joy because of the loss of her friend. She nodded. It was still so quiet. "Hello!" said two people, loudly and happily. The teens jumped about a foot and a half into the air. It was a man and a woman. They were middle-aged, around forty. The woman was a brunette, while the man had black hair. The woman was wearing a pink cardigan, a green skirt and shoes. The man was wearing a grey suit, with a striped tie and black shoes.

"Hello!" they repeated. "Hello," the teens said back, awkwardly.

"My name," said the woman sweetly, "is Helen Trahir! Your house mother"

"And my name," said the man, just as sweetly, "Bruce Verum-Fans! Your caretaker!" Helen handed Fabian a schedule. It read:

_Cleaning and Washing Schedule _

_Cleaning Washing _

_Monday _

_Tuesday _

_Wednesday _

_Thursday _

_Friday _

_Saturday _

_Sunday _

"There's nothing else on it" said Fabian, re-reading the sheet. "Well," said Helen matter-factly, "studies say that organizing your own schedule by your selves, will help you in later life by organising your children's chores." All of them nodded in agreement.

"Okay," said Fabian, "lets get started".

The schedule was complete by dinner. Helen had created spaghetti. "M-wow," muffled Alfie through his second serving of spaghetti, which Willow giggled at, "this maybe even better than Trudy's!" They nodded in agreement. The rest of the dinner was spent in talk about what happened over the summer. Joy went to her birthplace of Hong Kong. Willow went unicorn hunting in Scotland. Jerome and Alfie went on a trip to Germany to see Jerome's grandparents. KT stayed at home. Patricia went following one of her rock bands, which were on tour. Amber... said she would tell KT of her summer in private. Fabian went exploring Egypt with his parents. Eddie stayed at his grandmothers. But that was a lie. He tried to discover were Nina Martin was. He didn't want to say anything. Well, because of Fabian. Eddie kept thinking on how he would react, especially if he said that he came up clueless. Eddie actually considered that the girl was literally wiped off the face of the Earth. But he didn't want to worry Fabian, his research hasn't finished yet. Dinner finished at seven.

Amber grabbed KT and sat her at the couch. "So," said KT, "What's the secret? Is it something to do with Alfie? You must be upset that Amfie has turned to Walfie"

"No," said Amber in a hushed tone, "basically daddies company went under and we have to live like _normal_ people. That's okay, except we had to move to a smaller house and get me out of Fashion School. But the thing is-" she stopped and started again, "We went under to," she sighed, "Mercer Marketing" KT gasped. She looked over to Joy who was kissing Jerome. "Does Joy know?" whispered KT. Amber nodded no. "So why don't you want anybody to know?" asked KT, "I mean, if she doesn't know, I don't think anybody else knows."

"Well," said Amber matter-factly, "I don't want Joy to know, obviously, I don't want her to feel guilty. Everybody, and I know this for a fact, wont shut their mouth if I tell them, except you. Fabian will accidentally make it slip. Patricia has done something similar to this before, but with Nina and her locket. Jerome will make ransoms and even if you pay, he'll still tell." KT looked over at Jerome who was now telling everybody a joke, which they began to giggle or chuckle to. "I don't know," said KT with a smile, "believe it or not, Jerome has grown up. He's changing for the better. He has a bit of _joy_ in his life." They giggled. Just then, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia and Eddie joined them.

"Hi guys," said Eddie cheerily then his tone became serious, "so. Sibuna meeting before bed in mine and Fabian's bedroom?" They nodded. KT, Fabian, Patricia and Eddie went to take their luggage into their bedrooms, Alfie and Amber had already done it. There was an awkwardness between the ex-couple. "So," started Alfie not looking at her, "How have you been?" Amber held up a hand to silence him. "Alfie," said Amber, "you think this is awkward, but it's not. You've moved on and I have too. There's no Amfie any more, it's Walfie now. We're just friends and friends wont hold each other back." Then Amber got up and left the living room, with a confused Alfie on the couch.

Patricia was surprised when the usual lights out changed from ten o'clock to eleven o'clock. It was ten thirty and she entered Eddies bedroom. Everything except the school utilities for tomorrow was unpacked. Eddie, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and KT were already there. All of them sat down in circle and there was enough room for Patricia to squeeze into. Almost immediately, like a switch, the six teens put their hand to their eye and said, "Sibuna"

"So," said Eddie, "I think everybody knows why we're at this school." Patrcicia moaned at her boyfriend, "Come on Eddie," she said, slightly loud, "just because all the other colleges that offered us a scholar ship then dropped out at the last minute, and we are forced to be taught here, can just be a coincidence!" The others looked at her as if she was a crazy person. "Okay," sighed Patricia, "scratch that"

"Um," Fabian said, "Eddie and I think this is a trap, but a trap we should avoid. So we think we should let everybody know about Sibuna." Alfie looked quizzical, "Why," he said. "So we can watch each others back" replied Fabain. "But what if they think we're crazy?" asked Alfie, "Or don't want to be part of it?" "Well," Eddie said simply, "if they don't want to be part of it, but they get in a sticky situation, they know who to call" Eddie high-five Fabian in victory. Alfie nodded in agreement and defeat. "So," continued Fabian, "I've assigned you people to tell" They all nodded. Patricia has to tell Joy, Amber has to tell Jerome, and Alfie has to tell Willow. They began to discuss other things, and all to soon they heard Bruce yell, in a sweet voice, "It's eleven o'clock. Please retreat to you dorm!" They said their goodbyes, and went to their bedrooms.

_The woman gasped. He found her again. She couldn't see the face because of it was hidden by the silk red cloak, but she could tell the man was sporting an evil grin. She kicked him in the stomach, and the man groaned in pain. She began to run yet again, her long jet black hair tailing behind her. The cloaked man drew out a dagger and followed the woman. The woman tripped over. She gasped in pain, her leg was bleeding. She kept making shallow breaths. She looked up. The cloaked figure was in front of her now, the dagger pointing at her stomach. The man's hand reached for her. Then there was a piercing scream._

Then KT, and Patricia woke up, screaming and drenched in cold sweat.

* * *

Did you like it? Did you not like it? I hope you did like it! :) SIBUNA!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Another episode in two days? Something mysterious is going on! No- that's just YOU guys giving me the great reviews! :D! SIBUNA!

* * *

KT and Patricia, who were drenched in cold sweat, woke up and made a piercing scream. Then Amber, Patricia's room mate, and Willow, KT's room mate, woke up startled.

"Patricia!" whined Amber, breathing heavily from being startled, "You ruined my beauty sleep!"

"Oh!" said Willow, clapping excitedly, "Are you practising your vocals, for the day ahead? Why didn't you tell me? We can do it together!" She then began to make low and high screams, and a startled KT watched her.

Patricia grabbed her alarm clock that read: "_8:02_" She glared at Amber, "It's just after eight," she replied hotly, "were supposed to wake up now!"

"Oh!" Amber said slowly, nodding her head. Then she got out of bed.

"Ah," said Willow, "this was fun. We should do it again, tomorrow." then Willow got out of bed.

Both KT and Patricia, surprisingly exhausted, lay down for a few minutes, then got out of bed for the day a head.

It was eight thirty when the girls were fully dressed and clean. Patricia and KT grumpily sat down at the dining table. Both of them weren't really hungry, so they either chugged down some orange juice, or ate a piece of toast. Eddie noticed this unusual activity.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes!" snapped Patricia and KT. They both looked at each other wide eyed. They both had the same dream?

"Go-good!" Eddie stammered, "But I meant Patricia. But I oddly heard two different screams, did you both have a nightmare?"

"Oh no," Willow said urgently, "Me and KT were practising our vocals!" _Thank God for Willow!_ Thought KT.

Eddie looked at Patricia, silently asking her if she was practising her vocals.

"I had a nightmare" Patricia muttered looking down. Eddie grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. Patricia's cheeks went scarlet.

"What was it about?" asked Eddie, concerned.

Patricia thought for a moment. _It was probably just a silly dream, not a vision, that's Eddies territory,_ she thought, _Actually, he's no longer the Osirion. That part of him died. Plus, secret society? I can't tell him here. So there's no real point to tell him at all._

"I-I um," stammered Patricia, thinking of a good lie, "I dreamed that a giant pair of feet were trying to kill me" she made a fake chuckle.

"Okay," said Eddie in a slow voice, "allrighty then"

"I have foot phobia" she explained.

Breakfast had finished at eight forty-five. Most of the teens had gone to collect their bags, and all who were left was KT and Alfie.

"So," said KT, in a serious tone, "what was with you at the Sibuna meeting last night?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" stammered Alfie, not looking her directly in the eye, "nothing was with me"

KT arched an eyebrow, "Come on" she urged.

Alfie sighed and said, "You know when Eddie said that if the people who don't want to be part of Sibuna can call whether in trouble?"

"Yeah?"

Alfie looked down, "That's what I want to do"

"What!?" exclaimed KT.

"Calm down, KT" said Alfie, slightly frightened, "It's just... I want to move on from this. It was cool and everything. But believe it or not, I've grown up"

KT, now calm, frowned and said "Alfie. Whether you like it or not, Al, you somehow be part of Sibuna. You going to tell Willow, so she'll be part of Sibuna"

Alfie nodded, "Of course I'll somehow be part of Sibuna," said Alfie, "but I want to be like the cool uncle of Sibuna. You know, who doesn't come around to the house often?"

KT smiled, "Sure"

"And hey,"said Alfie, shaking her shoulder, "if you need something or I'm in trouble, I'll come back, okay?"

"Sure"

The teens re-turned, bags on shoulders. "Hey," said Fabian, looking at his watch, "school starts in five minutes, so we should go now." KT and Alfie nodded and grabbed their bags from under the table.

The walk wasn't long. Fabian, KT, and Alfie were chatting about this or that. Eddie and Patricia, hand in hand, were talking only about the college,

"Ah finally I don't have to wear a stupid uniform any more!" Patricia said, as if a weight had been lifted. Eddie chuckled and said, "I don't know about that" he pointed to a stall in front of the school. An auburn coloured banner said, in golden yellow writing; _**FS Uniforms!**_

"Oh!" Patricia groaned. They walked over to the stall. A plump man, possibly a teacher, stood behind it. Patricia secretly liked these new uniforms. They weren't blazers, or long skirts. They were auburn leather jackets, jumpers and cardigans, which had "_FS_" in golden letters, for both men and women. Patricia, Fabian and Eddie both picked leather jackets. Alfie, KT, Willow and Joy got jumpers. Jerome and Amber both got cardigans.

They entered the college. The lounging area was large because part of it was the canteen. Several blue couches were in the corner and facing a plasma screen TV. The canteen, was closed since it was not lunch, but there eight long grey tables scattered across the tiled floor. In the middle of the room was a grey desk, and hanging above it was a large clock. The clock read : "9:00"

"Oh my," gasped Joy, "we need to get to first period. Bye, babe" she kissed Jerome on the cheek, and made a quick pace to her classroom. She entered room twelve. Joy is getting a degree in English, and wants to be journalist after college. She must have been the last one to enter, since there was so many people at desks already, and the teacher was at hers. There was a table at the back and Joy, seeing the glare from the teacher, quickly took it. The teacher introduced her self as "Mrs Jane" and the register was taken. Joy noticed something, Mrs Jane went through the classes names, including Joys, but didn't say Mara's. Mara told her that she was going to get an English degree and had the same teacher as Joy! _Was Mara lying?_ Joy thought, _No! She must've got her teachers name mixed up, but just to be sure..._ Joy put her hand up. Mrs Jane, seeing this, sighed and hissed, "What is it Joy?" Joy gulped and said shakily, "Is a person named Mara Jaffrey supposed be in this class room?" There was a silence then Mrs Jane spoke, "No, Joy. I've been told she has been moved to a higher set, now let's get back on topic, shall we?" Joy huffed and went back to write notes.

By lunch time Patricia was in no good mood. She and Eddie are studying art, and their teacher was nothing more than a _rat_! The teacher, Mr Hume, kept giving snide remarks at both their work, and gave them both a _C minus_. A _C minus_! Eddie was currently in line to get both their food. Just then Joy rushed over, a worried look on her face. "What's the matter?" asked Patricia concerned.

"I can't find Mara anywhere!" Joy said, frantic.

Patricia looked puzzled "Isn't she in your class?" she asked.

"Well that's what I thought!" said Joy, loudly, "But my teacher told me she's in a higher set. So I found out who her teacher was, and which classroom he's in. But when I talked to her teacher, she said that she was expelled!"

Patricia gaped, "Oh my God! What did you do next?" she asked. Joy showed Patricia her phone, "I messaged her," Joy answered, "but she hasn't answered back, yet" Patricia nodded.

"Actually," murmured Joy, "you know when I told you that there was no room for anybody else?"

Patricia slowly nodded yes.

"Well," Joy leaned in, "I woke up to a spare bed in front of me" Patricia gaped again. "Something weird is going on" Joy said, looking around the canteen suspiciously. Patricia thought this was the perfect time to mention Sibuna. "Joy," started Patricia, "speaking of weird I guess, Fabian and Eddie, think this whole college is a trap for us."

Joy nodded slowly, "And?"

Patricia continued, "And we think that we should let everybody know about Sibuna, so we can watch each others back, do you get me?" Joy nodded, "So you're asking me to be part of Sibuna again?" Joy asked. Patricia nodded then Joy smiled and said, sweetly, "Of course I'll join" They high five each other in celebration.

Eddie then came over carrying two trays of food. "For ma' lady" he said, handing her a tray and sat down next to her. "So what have you two been talking about?" asked Eddie grabbing a chip of his plate and throwing it into his mouth. Patricia had a sly smile on her face, "Joy is now part of Sibuna" she said, high-fiving Joy again. "That's great!" exclaimed Eddie, "One down two to go!" The rest of lunch was Joy re-entailing the Mara story, which made Eddie's jaw drop when she told it. The bell rang, and the three got up to get ready for the last two periods of the day.

Mr Hive, a thin, nice faced man, had no idea that while he was making a lecture to the class, somebody else was talking too. "...I wont actually be part of Sibuna," whispered Alfie to Willow, "but if they need me for something important, or I'm in trouble, I'll go back to Sibuna"

"Oh!" whispered Willow, excited, "So your like the cool uncle?"

"That's what I said!"

"So I'm part of Sibuna, now?"

"Yep"

"Quiet squee!"

They both chuckled, then focused on taking notes when Mr Hive shot a glare at them.

The first day of college ended very quickly for Jerome, studying citizenship was surprisingly fun! He had a cool teacher called Mr Riley, he was a very easy going teacher and told the best of jokes. But he felt weird as he was walking back to Anubis house. Like somebody was watching him, and as he turned around he was right. The Anubis residents, including his girlfriend Joy, was watching him from a few feet back. He walked over to them, a bit angry that they were staring at him as if he was the most obvious suspect at a crime scene, which he did not commit.

"What?" Jerome snapped at them. They looked a bit startled at this sudden confrontation. "Jerome be nice" Joy snapped back, "Amber has something to tell you" They pushed a reluctant Amber to Jerome.

"Hello!" she said, making a small wave, "Um-um. We want you to be part of Sibuna again, okay?" Jeromes face turned red.

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD!?" Jerome exclaimed, "REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME I JOINED YOU SCOOBY CLUB? I ALMOST DIED!" Patricia pushed her way in front of the group.

"To be fair," said Patricia hotly, "that was your fault! You stole my phone, betrayed Alfie and us for money, and just when we trusted you, you betrayed us again! So it was _your_ fault, not ours!" Patricia folded her arms and scowled. Then Fabian stepped in.

"Okay," said Fabian, coming between them. "you don't want to be part of Sibuna, I get that. But if something bad happens, or you change your mind, you can always join Sibuna again." Jerome didn't answer back, but he just walked back to the house. Joy sighed and said, "I should go after him" and Joy followed Jerome, leaving the bewildered Sibuna's behind her...

* * *

So who is the girl in the dream? What's happened to Mara? Was she really expelled? Will Jerome join Sibuna? How will Sibuna react to Alfies leave? Was KT and Patricia's dream really dream? There's so many questions to be answered! But all in good time...

I also have wrote Pason (Patricia and Jason) angst fic, and it has no reviews! So please read it and review it! :)

SIBUNA!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Another story? How can that be? Anyways, I have_** IMPORTANT NEWS!**__** I have decided that each Anubis episode will be uploaded EVERY FRIDAY, because I have other things to write as well like my TEEN TITANS SEASON SIX. So mark FRIDAY on your calendars!**_Now on with the next episode! Sibuna...

* * *

As the Sibuna's entered Anubis house, they heard Joy and Jerome having a row.

"You could have just said no! You didn't have to yell!"

"I'm sorry Joy, but I'm always somehow get involved and I somehow always get in trouble!"

"Yeah, you will somehow be involved, because guess what!"

"What?!"

"I'm in Sibuna!"

"What?" Jerome said faintly.

"I'm in Sibuna," Joy said just as faintly, "and there's nothing you can do"

"My girlfriend is risking her life in a secret society! Why?"

"Mara! She's missing!"

"She's missing?"

"Yes"

"And what can I do!? All I'm good at, is scamming!"

"You don't have to join! You didn't have to yell! It was a simple yes or no!"

They then noticed the teens. "Hi" said Joy breathlessly, eyes glistening, "I'm going to go to the bathroom" she exited the living room. Patricia scoffed at Jerome and followed Joy. "I'm not hungry," muttered Jerome, "so I'm going to bed" Then he left, with Alfie following him.

Jerome was sat on his bed, looking at a picture of him and Joy. The picture was of Joy licking Jerome's ice cream. He made a small smile at the happy memory. Then when Alfie came in, Jerome growled at him. "Come on, man," complained Alfie, "I'm not part of Sibuna any more!" Jerome looked up at him, eagerly and said, "Really? How come?" Alfie shrugged and said, "I'm growing and I can't be bothered any more" Jerome made a wide smile, "So you support me on this whole Joy-Sibuna thing?"

Alfie shrugged again and said, "I don't control Joy and neither do you, If she wants to join Sibuna, she wants to join Sibuna. There's noting you can do." Jerome frowned and said, "But I love her and I don't want her to get hurt!" Alfie pointed to the door and said, "She's hurt because of that fight you two had, so you should apologise at dinner which is in... five minutes" Jerome got up slowly and he and Alfie walked out of the bedroom.

Everybody was at the table, which was filled with delicious food. Everyone except Joy looked at them as they entered. Alfie sat down next to Willow, and Jerome sat next to Joy. Joy was looking at everything except him. "I'm sorry" Jerome muttered, "You know I love you. The reason I acted like an idiot is because I don't want you to get hurt" Joy grabbed his hand and smiled, "I understand, I'm sorry for getting angry as well. I love you too" Joy put her head on Jerome's shoulder, and he put his head on hers.

On the other side of the table, Fabian, Eddie, Patricia and KT were having a discussion.

"Well if this place is a trap," said Patricia, "I think we should check this place out"

"How'd you mean?" KT asked.

"Well," Patricia explained, "I think we should steal the basement and attic key from Bruce and go up into the attic or go down into the cellar. You know, just to check these people are clean"

"That's a good idea," said Fabian, "but we can't go into the attic or basement tonight. We'll have to steal the keys"

"Who's going to get them?" asked Eddie. "Alfie" Patricia answered immediately. Alfie the turned around from a conversation with Willow, to Sibuna.

"Alfie what?" he asked. Eddie leaned over and said, "We want you to get the basement and attic key's from Bruce's office" Alfie stammered and finally said, "Eddie, I can't"

"Why not?" asked Eddie. Alfie sighed and muttered to the four teens, "I'm resigning from Sibuna"

"WHAT?!" the whole table exclaimed, apparently everyone heard everything the five teens were saying. "I-I've," stammered Alfie, "I've quit Sibuna" Amber was shocked the most and said in a very faint voice, "Why?"

Alfie said in a voice slightly louder than he intended, "I'm growing up," then he stared at Amber and continued, "I'm _moving on_" Amber became wide eyed and looked down. "I'm sorry," continued Alfie to Eddie, "but I will come back to Sibuna, if I'm ever in a _sticky situation_" Eddie smiled and nodded in understanding, "Okay" he said, then raised his glass into the air, "To Alfie!" and the others followed his actions and said at different times, "To Alfie!" Alfie smiled that they weren't mad.

"But we still need someone to steal the basement and attic key from Bruce, anyone?" asked Fabian, getting back onto topic. The room was silent until Willow was jumping in her seat with her hand strait up, "Ooh, ooh!" said Willow loudly, "Pick me!" Patricia gave a look of dis-belief to Fabian, who was pondering the idea of Willow stealing the keys. Fabian, after a moment, finally said, "Okay Willow, you can do it" Willow practically jumped about five feet into the air in celebration, "SQUEE!" she screamed. Just the Helen came rushing over looking a bit startled.

"What's with the racket?" she asked looking around at the teens, "First I heard you all yell 'what', then Willow say 'squee'. What's happened?"

The teens looked at each other nervously then KT spoke, "Vocal exercises" The others began to nod their heads or say "yeah" and went back to eating. "Okay then" said Helen slowly and exited the room. They sighed in relief.

"Willow," said Patricia, quietly, "be mellow, won't you?" Willow shook her head no and said, "Sorry Patricia, but that's not how I am" she began to eat, with a stunned and angry Patricia glaring at her.

It was eight o'clock in the afternoon. Helen was out meeting her sister, and Bruce was no where to be found.

"Hey," said Patricia in a hushed tone, "Bruce isn't in his office. We should get the keys before it's too late" Fabian, Eddie, KT, Willow and the others nodded in agreement. They got up and headed for the hallway. The slowly ascended the staircase, which creaked under the weight of everyone. Willow gulped when she saw the office. She slowly approached the door. "Where's Alfie?" Willow asked, turning around.

"He's not in Sibuna any more, is he?" replied KT, "But he has sent his regards, now go on" KT pushed Willow to the door. It creaked like the staircase as Willow opened the door.

The room didn't have much in it. It had a desk with a chair in the middle, a bed on the right side of the small room and a cupboard on the left.

Willow gulped yet again as she stepped in the room. As she opened the cupboard, she frowned as it was only filled with clothes. She then moved over to the desk. She sat in the comfortable chair and began to open drawers.

"Nope"

"Nope"

"Nope"

"Nope"

"Yes!"

Willow opened the fifth drawer. It had four keys with labels. _Front Door_, _Boiler Room_, _Attic_, _Cellar_. She quickly grabbed the two needed keys, and jumped up and down gleefully. She closed the drawers, then she noticed something sticking out of the sixth drawer. It was a file. She opened the drawer, to push it back in and then she saw the name: '_Mara Jaffrey_' She gasped as she picked up the file, and then she noticed a few more. Names of people she knew. Two actually, and one of someone she heard of but never seen.

_'KT Rush_'

'_Patricia Williamson_'

'_Nina Martin_'

She gasped again. Then she heard the kind voice of Bruce from downstairs say, "What are you children doing, is the TV broken? I'll fix it, I just need my tool box from my office" Willow heard the many excuses from Sibuna, but they were talking at the same time, so it was hard to hear what from what. Willow stuffed the files in the drawer, forgetting to close it, hastily grabbed the two keys, and tried to rush out of the room, when she tripped over something. She fell on the hard ground of the balcony, keys scattered the floor. She looked over at what tripped her over. A red tool box lay on the ground next to Bruce's door way. She reached for the keys when she saw Bruce, with a concerned look, gaze down at her. Then he asked the question that Willow deeply did not want him to ask,

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Did you like it? Did you not like it? Tell me why! A few thing I have to say about this episode:

The "To Alfie" thing was based a bit off the _**TV Show FRIENDS season seven, episode one**_.

Jeroy argument was hard to do for me, because they're a great couple and that's why I made them quickly make up, and It was_** not**_ a break up, just putting that out there.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! _**MORE IMPORTANT INFORMATION: school will be starting up again soon, so instead of me posting the episodes at 12 IN THE AFTERNOON to 1 IN THE AFTERNOON, I will be changing it to 4 IN THE AFTERNOON to 5 IN THE AFTERNOON, but that's NOT UNTIL SCHOOL STARTS! I will make a A/N or something when this comes into motion**_. ON with the show, Sibuna!...

* * *

"What are you doing?" asked Bruce, looking confused. _Dear Thor, I hope he hasn't seen the keys! _Thought Willow. She hurriedly got up, dusted her pants, and intentionally stood on the keys, hiding them. "Um," stammered Willow, she looked over at the tool box, that tripped her over, "you-you said you needed the tool box... So I got it for you, but I tripped over. Silly me!"

Bruce smiled and said cheerily, "Oh thank goodness you didn't hurt yourself. Why don't you get the tool box and I can fix the TV, okay?" Willow was wide eyed. If she moved, she would reveal the keys. Then Fabian came in, to save the day. "The TV isn't broken, Bruce. Where're... just loitering. It's what teens do nowadays"

Bruce chuckled heartedly. "Ah! How fun," said Bruce brightly, "but I think it's better if you did your homework. Mr Hume has it in for you, Patricia and Eddie" He then walked past Willow and entered his office. The Sibunas looked at Willow with a face that said "_Have you got it?_" Willow answered by lifting her foot of the keys and showed them to the teens. They gasped, and a few clapped. Willow put her finger to her lips, shushing them. The became silent. Eddie pointed downstairs and the group descended from the balcony.

The Sibuna's sat down on the couches. Willow showed them the keys again, and they applauded. "So," said Eddie, becoming serious, "tomorrow we divide into pairs. Boys go down into the cellar, Girls go up in to the attic." They all agreed and began to discuss other things. But Willow's mind was somewhere else. The files. Patricia, KT, Mara, Nina. Why were they needed? There were no other files. She came back to her senses, when Bruce said it was time to go back to their dormitories. She decided to tell Fabian of what she saw, he was the smartest person she knew. She followed Fabian from the living room to the hall

"Fabian," Willow called, Fabian turned around, "I need to talk to you"

"Yeah?" Fabian asked, oblivious of what Willow was going to say.

Willow, frowned she couldn't tell him right now! It would keep him up all night! Then she muttered, "Never mind" and she walked up stairs for bed.

_Her jet black long hair was a mess. Her clothes were torn. Her knee was still bleeding fiercely. Tears leaked from her eyes. She banged furiously on the door that kept her away from civilization. There was a tiny window in the door. She peaked through the window. The robed men were crowding a collage of pictures. The pictures were of a reddish-brown house and a pale yellow house. There was a kind faced man with black hair. There was a picture of a group in blue robes, but it was blurry. Then there was a picture of four girls and a boy. One of them was of her, but there was a red x marked on her picture. The others were of a dark skinned girl with black bubbly hair. Another was of a girl with very dark red hair with a sly smile. The last one, had long dirty blonde hair and a very pretty smile. The boy had a cheeky smile and spiked dirty blonde hair. Four of the robed figures turned to a man in black robes. The leader. He began to read from the sheets of paper, but the voice was muffled by the door. One of the red robed men walked-almost glided- to a large dirty sheet covering a metal table. He threw the sheet off revealing four large needles. The black robed man pointed to the table then back to the girl. She gasped and stepped away from the door. She crawled up in a dark corner, and began to cry and plead to let out of her imprisonment._

KT and Patricia woke up and screamed, cold sweat dripping off their fore head. The usual whining of Amber and the excited clapping of Willow ensued after.

Patricia and KT bumped into each other while trying to descend down the stairs. "Watch it!" they both snapped at each other. They became wide eyed. Patricia dragged KT into her room. Amber left to brush her teeth, so the room was vacant.

"We had the same dream!" they both yelled, astonished, "How!"

"We have to tell Eddie" said KT, and Patricia nodded. They exited the room and walked down the stairs. In the kitchen was Eddie, Fabian and Alfie, eating cereal. "Eddie!" yelled both KT and Patricia and Eddie dropped his spoon, startled.

"Yeah?" he said, concerned. Both girls sat down, still wide eyed, and said "something strange is going on!"

"What?" both Eddie and Fabian asked, and Alfie looked at them curiously.

"We're having the same dream, me and KT!" said Patricia.

"What!" Eddie said, which was more of a statement than a question. "Were having the same dream!" replied Patricia getting aggravated. "Tell us what happened" said Fabian. Both girls

entailed the two dream to the two boys.

"Wow" said Fabian, mouth gaped, "this is unbelievable!"

"I know!" said KT, "Me, Patricia and Mara! But what about the other girl, I don't know her, do you Trixcie?"

Patricia sighed and said, "I don't know. But she looked a bit like... Nina" Fabian eyes rolled to the back of his head and seemed to almost faint, but Eddie grabbed him before he fell. "Ni-ni-nina!" stammered Fabian, dreamily, "Is she okay?"

"We don't know if it was her. But if it was Nina, she wasn't there" said KT, "but, in the dream, we were another girl, but I don't know who she was"

"Maybe it's Mara" said Eddie.

"But the x," said Patricia, frantic, "that means death"

"It also means capture" suggested Fabian, eyebrows arched at the reaction of Patricia. Patricia and KT glared at them. "We are taking this seriously," said Eddie, knowing what they would say, "but we don' know what to do!" Both girls scoffed and left the room. "Well," whispered Fabian, leaning in, because Helen came in to take the dishes, "I have a free period today, so I can go to Frobisher Library and search for a book that may help us" Eddie nodded in agreement. He left the room for his bag, and it was just Alfie and Fabian until Willow came in, Alfie smiled.

"Hey babe" cooed Alfie getting up for a kiss, but Willow walked right past him to Fabian. Alfie flushed and sat down, head on the table.

"Fabian," said Willow, seriously, "I have something important to tell you" Fabian looked concerned, "What is it?"

Willow sighed and said, "When I was in Bruce's office..."

"Yeah?"

"I saw in one of his drawers four files..."

"So?"

"I don't know if they mean anything, but they had names..."

"Of whom?"

"Of Patricia, KT, Mara and Nina"

Fabian felt as if his body become light as a fever. He felt his eyes role into the back of his head once more. He felt the hard ground as he fell of his chair. He heard the distant voice of someone saying, "Fabian!" Then everything went black.

Fabian opened his eyes to a blurry room. He could hear a kind voice say,"He's awake, thank goodness!" His eyes began to adjust a little, and he could see a bit more clearly, a kind faced woman at the end of the bed. "Helen?" muttered Fabian, "What happened?"

"Well," said Helen, getting up, "you had a bit of an accident. You have been, like Alfie would say 'coma toast', for two hours"

"Really?"

"Yes. So I'm letting you have the day off."

"Wha-what?"

"You're not well, darling. You have to stay here"

Fabian sighed. Helen walked over to the door, hand on the handle and said, "You need rest so I won't bother you until dinner" and she walked out of the room.

Fabian groaned, he had to get to the library. He forced himself up and grudgingly walked over to the door. Then he stopped realising that Helen was in the kitchen and Bruce was only up stairs. He looked over at his window. He walked over to the window. He opened it. It was hard since he didn't have much strength. He forced himself through the window. Fabian fell to the ground with a thud. He groaned in pain. Fabian slowly got up, and slightly limped over the grounds of Anubis house. Frobisher library was part of the school he use to atend and it was just down the hill, so it wasn't far. It did take him a while though, since his back was in so much pain.

Half an hour later, he was finally on the grounds of his old school. He made a smile as he saw his old Anubis house. It was reddish-brown with grey tiled roofs. There was a dusty pathway leading to the forest. He followed the trail, rubbing his back, still in pain. Then there it was. Secluded from the forest, Frobisher Library stood old and broken down. _Has it been abandoned again?_ Thought Fabian, scanning the building for any life signs. The door was unlocked, but it still seemed nobody was there.

He entered slowly and the room was vacant as outside. The exhibits had gone and all what was left was the many books on book shelves. There was an engraving on the top of a book shelf that read, '_Mythology and Symbols_' Fabian though that was his best bet, and he grabbed two books from the shelf:

"_Combined Dreams: by Matilda Gitano_"

"_Tara Blunt's Guide to Cult's and Groups: by Tara Blunt_"

_Despite what Helen said_, thought Fabian,_ she might check up on me, so I should go now_. The pain from his back began to waver, so he exited the library at a normal pace. He checked his watch that read: "_11:03_" Fabian would have to hurry now, it would be dinner soon. He began to jog slowly, then he stopped as someone said:

"Fabian!"

He smiled at the all too familiar voice. He turned around swiftly. And there he was. Black messy hair. Dark brown eyes. Freckles on either cheek. A friendly smile plastered on his face and was wearing the school uniform of Fabian's former school.

"Well Fabian?" He said arms raised for a hug, "Aren't you going to say hello to your little brother?"

* * *

Review please! :) To me, not the best cliff hanger, it's usually supposed to be a life or death situation these cliff hangers, but ah well! **_See you next FRIDAY at ONE OR TWELVE O'CLOCK_**! Sibuna...


	5. Chapter 5

**_IMPORTANT NEWS: THIS IS THE LAST EPISODE THAT WILL BE UPLOADED AT 12:00-13:00, SO NEXT WEEK IS 16:00-17:00 ON FRIDAY! WHOO!_** Sibuna...

* * *

"Well Fabian?" He said arms raised for a hug, "Aren't you going to say hello to your little brother?"

Fabian smiled and said, "Hello George" George Rutter looked down at the books he held.

"Where did you get those books?" George asked, pointing to the books Fabian was holding. "The Frobisher library?" said Fabian, sheepishly, "Why? Is it closed?" George shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Well seeming a book case fell on a pair of kids legs, and now he's in a wheel chair, I think it would close down" Fabian's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked, and George nodded yes. "Well," Fabian said, "I have to get back to my house now. But can you do a favour?"

"What?" George asked. Fabian stammered and spat out, "I'm-I'm doing research on a school project, but I don't have enough time to go trotting of to the library everyday."

"So?"

"So can you go to the library, get the books I need, then come to Anubis house?"

George smiled and said, "Okay! Just tell me what you need and when you need them" Fabian smiled and said, "Thank you but I have to leave for dinner now!" The brothers said their good bye and departed to their houses.

Fabian entered the window. He got to his bed, shoved the books under his pillow, and lay on the covers, as he heard the foot steps of Helen approaching his room. Helen opened the door, smiling sweetly "Are you okay to have dinner, darling?" Fabian nodded yes and they exited the room.

Everybody was already at the dining table, talking about this or that. They became quiet when Fabian entered the room. "Are you okay, Fabian?" asked Amber, concerned, "You've been out for a while" Fabian nodded and said "I'm fine, Amber" He sat down next to her and served himself some pasta. Helen left for the laundry. The teens, except of course of Alfie and Jerome, leaned in to Fabian, mentally asking him if he had the books. "Yes" Fabian finally answered. They sighed in relief. "So," said Joy looking around, "after light out we do our stake outs?" They nodded.

Dinner finished at six. Eddie took over Fabian's cleaning schedule, as he was researching on KT and Patricia's dream. Fabian kept re-reading the final paragraph of the book:

_Mutual dreaming, in which two or more persons share the same dream or same dream elements, is more common than one might think. We seldom discover this because, again, we don't pay attention to dreams and discuss them with others. Mutual dreaming is more likely to occur between or among people who have a close bond, either genetic or emotional, but can happen between persons who do not have a strong connection to one another. Mutual dreaming has not been explored much in research. It may have something to tell us about the interconnections of human consciousness_

Fabian slammed the book shut in anger. Joy, who was having a small discussion with Jerome, looked over. She bid Jerome bye, and walked over.

"Why are you in a strop?" Joy asked. Fabian groaned and said, "Because this book is not explaining anything to help with Trixcie's and KT's dream! It says it happens to people with a close bond. But those two aren't as friendly to each other, as they are to us!" Joy nodded in agreement. Joy took the book and read through it.

"Well," said Joy, "when it says bond, it means either emotional or genetics"

"So?"

"What if they were both angry about something? Or well..."

"Hmm?"

"Well what if... Since KT is Frobisher's great granddaughter. Maybe Frobisher had a affair with Patricia's grandmother, and she got pregnant! Which means Patricia and KT could actually be related!"

Fabian gaped at Joy and said really loudly, "Joy, you are a genius!" He kissed her forehead, not noticing an annoyed Jerome was behind him. Fabian ran over to Patricia, who was doing her homework with much frustration. "Seriously!" moaned Patricia, throwing her pencil down, "Why does Mr Hume hate me!"

"Patricia!" Fabian said excitedly, "I think I know why you and KT are having the same!"

Patricia smiled brightly, "Really?"

Fabian explained everything, and Patricia looked puzzled. "But last year," said Patricia, "when we did our family tree's, I saw no Frobisher Smythe." Fabian smiled, "Of course not! They didn't get married!"

"But how are we going to know for sure?"

"DNA test?"

"Great idea!"

"Tell KT, we'll do it tomorrow?"

"Okay!"

On the other side of the room, Willow and Alfie were having a conversation.

"I can't wait for the stakeout!" Willow said, excitedly. Alfie chuckled, then became serious, and said, with a hint of jealousy, "Why did you ignore me today? You know, when you went to talk to Fabian?"

"Ohh, Alfie" said Willow, kissing his cheek, "I had something very important to tell Fabian!"

"Ah!" Alfie realised.

Eddie had now finished cleaning. He wipes his hands on the towel and exited the kitchen to the dinning room. He sat down in between Patricia and Fabian. Patricia didn't meet him in the eye, but Eddie decided to ignore this action.

"So," asked Eddie to Fabian, "have you found anything out about the connected dreams?"

Fabian nodded eagerly and said, "Yes! We may think that Frobisher had an affair with Trixcie's grandmother"

Eddie nodded and smiled, "Good theory! Anyway, I just heard that Helen will be out tonight, but Bruce won't, but this is easier for girls"

"Good" said Fabian, "now I have to finish my History homework" and Fabian left for his room.

Fabian and Eddies room has changed a lot. Not by how much they unpacked, but the style of their objects. Fabian, who's heart will always belong to acoustic music, had actually started to like "Sick Puppies", a band that Eddie and Patricia bonded over. He wasn't as fond of it as Eddie, but he had it on his cell phone, and one or two posters on his dorm wall. Eddie on the other hand, whom wasn't as much of a rebel as he was two years ago, began to fall in love with one of Fabians favourite bands, "_Mumford and Sons_"

Fabian sat down on his bed. He grabbed his history books and began to study. After half an hour, his brain began to throb. He put his supplies away in his bag, and lay down on his bed. Before even knowing it, he began to drift into sleep.

"_**Help!**_"

"_Help!_"

"Help!"

Fabian woke up, startled. He just heard a voice. A scared voice.

"Help me!" There it was again! Fabian looked around and said to the room, "Hello?"

"Help me!" the voice replied. Fabian, almost instantly, jumped off his bed, shot out of his room, and bumped into somebody.

"Fabian! Woah, are you okay?" Eddie asked. He scrambled his up books, got up, and helped Fabian up too. "I should ask you the same thing!" blurted out Fabian, "You kept asking for help!"

"For help!?" said Eddie, baffled, "When did I say that?"

"Uh-" said Fabian, "When I woke up?" Eddie had a sly smile and said, "You must've dreamed about it, now come on. Sibuna meeting in my room in five minutes" He patted Fabians back and entered his room, and Fabian followed. Fabian eyed the room suspiciously. No body yelled for help. He sat on his bed. His hands were clasped together. Eddie was listening to music, bobbing his head to the tune.

Five long minutes had passed. The door opened to the Sibuna gang, hand over their eyes. "Sibuna" the gang said.

"So," said Eddie, seriously like always, "is Bruce asleep?" The gang nodded, yes. "Good" he said, "lets get going." They got up and exited the room. Patricia was about to ascend the stairs when Eddie grabbed her arm.

"Look," he said more firmly than he meant to, "I know you're upset about how I acted about Mara. But we're not sure if she's actually in danger But if you and KT have a dream again, I'll support you one hundred and ten percent. I love you, Yacker." he kissed her passionately, and Patricia complied happily.

"Love you too, Weasleface" said Patricia, and she went up stairs.

Fabian just realised that it was only him and and Eddie going into the basement. Eddie took out a key and placed it into the key hole. He twisted it, and then there was a click and the door opened.

They descended the spiral staircase . It wasn't like old Anubis House. The room wasn't an antique, but it was modern. The walls were white stone, and the floor was marble. There was one window in the back of the room, which didn't help as it was dark. There was a long table in the middle of the room, yet there was nothing placed on it.

"Hmm," muttered Eddie, studying the room, "it seems legit" Fabian nodded in agreement.

"Help! Help me!" Fabian gasped. It was the voice again. Eddie obviously heard it too as he asked, "Fabian is that the voice you were talking about earlier?" Fabian nodded shakily. Both boys gulped. Fabian turned around, looking for the owner of the voice. The voice had silenced it's self. Instead of finding a person, Fabian found a closet. He opened one of its doors, shaking. As he opened it, he jumped back just in case there was an attacker. There was nobody there. Instead there were shelf's filled with books. Fabian grabbed one of the books:

"_Alchemy Book Eleven: by Rose Sciver_"

Fabian handed the book to Eddie. He scanned the pages and said, "Well looks like Bruce isn't going to win Mr Congeniality, twenty-thirteen" Fabian made a small chuckle, he grabbed four other books, each one was about alchemy. Fabian reached the fourth book and gasped. Eddie turned to Fabians horrified face.

"What is it?" Eddie asked, very concerned. Fabian dropped the book and fell on the floor. He crawled away from it, as if it was a ravenous dog feasting for flesh. Eddie grabbed the book. He gasped in horror and dropped the book, also. They heard the door open with a creak from upstairs. Bruce. Both boys looked at each other, mentally asking the same question.

_Where to hide?_

They heard Bruce, descending the spiral stair case. Eddie pulled Fabian back up and they hid behind the closet. Fabian realised that the book that horrified him, still lay on the floor. But it was too late. Bruce was already downstairs. Bruce scanned the area. "Is there anyone down here?" he said to the room in a commanding tone, that surprised both teens. Bruce looked down to the floor. There was the book. He grabbed it and read the cover:

"_Alchemy of the Chosen One and the Osirion_"

* * *

Don-Don-Donnnn! What's going to happen next? What ever you think is going to happen next is WRONG! Hahaha. _**Anyway IMPORTANT NEWS: PEOPLE KEEP ASKING IF NINA WILL BE IN IT... YES SHE WILL, BUT I'M NOT SAYING ANYMORE! MWHAHAHA**_. Sibuna...


	6. Chapter 6

My laptop froze while trying to upload it, sod I had to do it again... but I hope you remembered that I upload them at 16:00-17:00! Whoo! It's going to be hard to upload these, with the homework I'm getting! But I will force my self to right each one, and post them on the correct day and time! On with the show, Sibuna...

* * *

Bruce put "_Alchemy of the Chosen One and the Osirion_" back on its shelf in the cupboard. "Hmm," he muttered, "must've fallen out" He began to walk around the room, examining for anything peculiar. Fabian and Eddie had their fingers crossed, hoping he wouldn't see them. Bruce then walked right passed them. Then he stepped back. He examined the cupboard, which the two boys were hiding behind.

"Bruce?" someone asked from up stairs.

"Helen?" Bruce asked, loud enough for her to hear. "Yes, it's me, dearie" said Helen. Bruce reluctantly left the cupboard and exited the basement.

The two boys sighed in relief. They slowly and quietly exited the room too. As Fabian and Eddie were near to their room, the heard Bruce and Helen talking quickly:

"Why would they be out of bed? They know about their curfew"

"I don't know, but I heard a loud bang from the cellar"

"Couldn't it just be mice?"

"How can a book be pushed over by a mouse?" Bruce then stopped, and started up again: "Listen, the old school said that our residents, were in trouble a lot over the years. Last year, they almost got expelled!- just we need to keep an eye on them, okay?"

"All right"

"Good, now I'm going to check they're in bed."

Fabian and Eddie became wide eyed. They heard the footsteps of Bruce and Helen, exiting the living room. The teens sprinted to their room. They entered, closed the door quietly, and jumped into bed. They pulled the covers over them selves, and closed their eyes pretending to sleep. They heard the door creak open and Bruce's footsteps as he walked around the room. Fabian knew that Bruce was looking down at him, he didn't like it. The heard the footsteps began to walk back to the door, then they heard the door shut. Both boys sighed in relief. The pushed off the covers and looked at each other.

"I need to phone Patricia, to warn them!" said Eddie. He took out his cell phone and dialled a number.

Patricia opened another wooden crate, and moaned in annoyance. Completely empty. Her phone began to buzz in her pocket, She took it out an answered it:

"Hello?"

"Patricia?"

"Yes?"

"You need to get out strait away, Bruce is checking everybody is in bed! Hurry!"

Patricia hung up her phone and looked at her friends. "We have to leave. Bruce is having a bedroom check." They nodded and put the lids on the crates they pulled off. Willow had just examined one, and smiled gleefully. Inside were lots and lots of fruit. She took an apple out, examined it and took a bite. Patricia dragged Willow away from the crate and hissed, "Come on, Willow!" They clambered down the stairs and jumped into their bed rooms. Soon after, Bruce examined each bed room.

Patricia took out her phone once Bruce had left her room. She dialled Eddies number. The phone rang and then she heard Eddies voice;

"Hello?"

"Eddie? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, are you?"

"Yeah, Bruce just came in, he thinks we're asleep. Should we come down?"

"No. Too risky. Helen could be roaming the halls"

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye"

Patricia hung up the phone. "Amber are you asleep?" Amber replied by a loud snore. Patricia sighed and went into her own slumber.

Next morning, Jerome, Alfie and Sibuna were quietly eating their breakfast, clearly uncomfortable that Bruce watched them 'sleep'. Amber, wanting to get rid of the awkward silence, said "So, Fabian? What happened in the cella-"

"Shh!" hissed Patricia, "Bruce could be watching us" As she said this, Bruce did come in, watching them suspiciously. They began to eat their cereal, not daring to look at the care taker. Eddie quickly ate his toast. Sibuna, including Alfie and Jerome not liking Bruce's stare, caught on to Eddies hint. They all finished their toast or cereal and grabbed their bags. They exited the house.

Eddie, Fabian, Patricia, KT and Amber clambered together as they walked down the path to school.

"So," said Eddie to the girls, "what did you find?"

Patricia scowled, "Nothing. Nada. Just a box of fruit"

Fabian seemed interested and said, "A box of fruit. That's strange"

Patricia shrugged and said, "What about you? What did you find?" Eddie stopped and muttered, "A book" Patricia frowned and said, "For a book, you seem really freaked about it"

Eddie sighed and said, "A book of the Chosen One and the Osirion" The group was silent. The surprise didn't make the group gasp or stutter. It just made them stunned and speechless.

Willow and Joy heard the news. They left their boyfriends and joined the group. Alfie and Jerome looked shocked.

"The Chosen One, as in Nina?" said Joy, baffled. Willow, who didn't really know much about the history of Nina, knew this was important.

"Why would Bruce be evil? Is Helen, too?" asked Joy. Eddie shook his head no and said, "We don't know, really. But possibly, we'll have to know more about her"

Fabian looked at his watch and said, "We should really get going now. School starts in three minutes" As they walked away, chatting, they had no idea that two men, one in a red cloak and one in a pale yellow cloak, were eyeing the group on different sides of the lawn.

Then both of them said to themselves, "Soon, I shall have the two girls"

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND ALSO READ AND REVIEW MY TWO OTHER STORIES (NINA'S HOUSE OF ANUBIS SEASON THREE, AND THE CONFRONTATION)_** So, who are the cloaked figures, and which girls do they want?" You will have to wait, Sibuna...


	7. Chapter 7

_**IMPORTANT NEWS: I find it stressful to put a due date on each episode, SO SADLY THESE EPISODES WILL BE UPLOADED WHENEVER.**___So on with the episode, Sibuna...

* * *

"George? Hello" said Fabian on his phone

"Hi Fabian!" replied George, "you need a new book?"

"Yes. Can you find me any books on important people in Egyptian history, and Egyptian alchemy?"

"Whoa" chuckled George, "what kind of project are you doing?"

"Never you mind," said Fabian, "can you bring them when you finish school"

"Okay" then the phone went dead.

Fabian put his phone back into his bag. He smiled as he saw Eddie and Patricia approach him at his table at the canteen.

"Hey" greeted Patricia, sitting down with Eddie. "Who were you on the phone to," said Eddie, "your _lover?_" Eddie chuckled heartedly.

"Oh ha ha" said Fabian, sarcastically, "It was actually my brother. He's going to bring some books up later" Eddie nodded, "What kind of books?" Fabian shrugged an said, "Egyptian books to help with our search" Patricia arched an eyebrow and said "You really think a teen won't get curious on why you need these books? I mean look at us, we're teens"

Eddie chuckled and said, "Yeah well, I think we have reasons to be curious"

"Oh!" said Fabian clicking his fingers, "We totally forgot! That voice! That '_Help Me_'" Patricia scowled at his boyfriend and said, "Why didn't you tell me this, this morning?" Eddie looked nervous and said, "I forgot! Remember this book, you know. Chosen One and the Oirion?"

Patricia shrugged, the effect of this morning worn off on her. "I don't see any reason to worry," she said, "that book is completely useless. The Osirion is dead and probably the Chosen One- I mean Nina's role in Egyptian mythology, Fabian"

Ever someone mentioned Nina, Fabian always felt something was twisting his insides. "Yeah," Fabian muttered, "you're probably right"

"I miss her, too," said Patricia frowning, "does it still hurt to think about it?"

"I'm coping," said Fabian, bobbing his head, "I'm doing better then I did last year, though"

"That's good" said Patricia smilling.

"You know what," said Fabian, suddenly brightly, "after college. I'm going to America to find her!"

Eddie shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Fabian," Eddie began. Fabian looked up from his phone. Then Eddie stopped. He wanted to tell them about his search for Nina, he truly did. But he still hasn't found anything conclusive.

"I hope you find her" he finished, smiling. "Thanks!" Fabian said with a wide smile.

The bell rang signalling to go to the last two lessons of the day. Eddie couldn't take it any more. As he and Patricia walked down the hall to their class, he grabbed her suddenly and said in a loud whisper, "Patricia, I have to tell you something!"

"What?" said Patricia startled.

"I lied about my summer!"

"You-what?"

"Lied, okay! I've actually been trying to find Nina!"

Patricia suddenly slapped him. "I deserved that" said Eddie, rubbing his cheek. "How dare you!" snarled Patricia, "How dare you not tell me- or Fabian! He's broken hearted!"

"This is exactly why I didn't tell him," said Eddie, hastily, "I didn't want him to get his hopes up, if I don't find anything it might crush him!"

"You're an idiot"

"I know I am. I should have told you"

"Not that!" she hissed, "you should have told Fabian at the start of this search. My God, Eddie! It's last year over again! He'll feel betrayed, yet again, and this time I'll make people let him hit you"

She then walked off.

Joy huffed as she finally answered her phone. She was forced out of her classroom, like a child, because the phone buzzed and annoyed her teacher!

"Hello?" said Joy.

"Hello" replied the man on the phone

"Dad? What are you doing, phoning me now"

"Great news! Mercer Marketing beat Millington Corporation!"

"Millington?- No!" gasped Joy.

"What?"

"You mean Mr, Mrs and Amber Millington?"

"Yes, why?"

"Amber is my friend!"

"Really? Why?"

"Why!" hissed Joy, "Why! Because we're friends"

"Joy, listen-"

"I don't even care about your work, so why tell me! I have to go, now" Joy silenced her phone.

Then the door opened to Mrs Jane. She held up Joys bag. "Now," she said sternly, "your working out here! This is a classroom, not a _party_!" Joy cowled at her and said, "I bet you don't even know what a party is!" Mrs Jane slammed the door in her face.

Joy looked at her bag which Mrs Jane had thrown to the floor. She grabbed it, and examined it and said, "I'm not doing my work, now!" then she walked off.

Since it was the last lesson of the day, Joy decided to go home. She entered the house , which was vacant. She reached the stair case at the other end of the hallway when she heard;

"Help me!"

Joy straitened up and slowly looked around.

"Help me!" it seemed to be coming from the cellar door.

"He-hello?" said Joy, shakily.

"HELP ME!"

In two seconds, Joy was out the door, and sprinted across the lawn back to school.

* * *

Ah, well. The last upload on a due date! Sad... The only reason I'm not having due dates is because even though it's only been two weeks, I'm getting a lot of homework, which is a rubbish excuse I know, but it's true. But you never know if they will get uploaded earlier, so keep on the look out. Sibuna...


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! Finally with episode 8! I will be able to do a lot more now, because I've just had my operation and I get three weeks off, so woo! On with Season Four, Sibuna...

* * *

Sweat dripped from Joy's fore head as she reached the school. She felt her self fall to the floor as she knocked into someone. "Sorry" she stammered. "Joy?" said the girl. Joy looked up and the wave of fear vanished by guilt as she saw the person in front of her. Amber.

"Amber?" said Joy, nervously, "What are you doing?" Amber shrugged and said, as she helped her up, "Just going back to the house, why?"

"Don't!" yelled Joy. This surprised Amber, and she took a step back. "The house is haunted!" hissed Joy. Amber took a moment to think about what Joy said and then she replied, "Either you're crazy or telling the truth, but either way I'm taking you to Eddie" Then Amber grabbed Joys hand and walked over to the school entrance. Eddie, Patricia and Fabian were already near the entrance, talking. "Eddie!" called out Amber. "Yeah?" replied Eddie, looking in her direction. "Joy has something to tell you" said Amber, throwing Joy to Eddie.

Eddie looked down at her and said, "What is it Joy?" Joy gulped and said, "I think the house is haunted" Eddie frowned and said "Yeah. We know. Me and Fabian heard the voice"

"Do you think Bruce is working with a spirit. Like Senkhara?" said Amber, seriously, "She maybe after Nina?"

"No," said Fabian, firmly, "this spirit- or what ever it was- was scared and in pain."

"Okay," said Eddie thinking of a plan, "I think we should try to find the voice while Helen and Bruce are out. But Fabian, Patricia and KT will have that DNA test. Sibuna?" Eddie put one hand other on eye, and the others did the same and replied, "Sibuna"

"I will get Willow" said Joy.

"And I will get KT" said Patricia

"I'll be at the science lab" said Fabian. And they all walked away.

"So I was thinking," said Alfie, after class to Willow, "we should go on a double date with Jerome and Joy"

Willow squealed, "Oh, yes! What time and where?"

Alfie shrugged and said "If everything checks out with Joy, Jerome said today at five at the restaurant down the street. Is that okay?"

"Couldn't be happier" cooed Willow, kissing Alfie on the lips. Just then Joy came over and interrupted the sweet moment. "Willow need to talk to you" she said. "Hey Joy," said Alfie, "Jerome wants to know if you would like to have a double date with me and Willow?" Joy smiled brightly and said, "Of course! We actually haven't had a date before. But Willow I need to talk to you" Joy dragged Willow away from an annoyed Alfie and told her about the latest Sibuna mission.

"Okay" nodded Willow, and went back to Alfie, "We'll meet you there. We have a Sibuna mission"

Alfie grumbled and said, "Okay. Don't be late" Willow and Joy waved goodbye and left. Just then Jerome came over.

"Was that Joy?" Jerome asked pointing to the door the girls left, "Did you ask her about the double date?"

Alfie smiled and said, "Yeah. They have a Sibuna thing to do first, then they're coming to the restaurant" Jerome slowly nodded.

Sibuna, as in Eddie, Joy, Willow and Amber, entered Anubis house. The hallway, kitchen and living room seemed vacant. "So," said Eddie, quietly, peering up at the balcony, "where did you here the voice, Joy?"

"Near the staircase" replied Joy, looking around nervously. They carefully walked to the staircase at the end of the hallway. "Well," Eddie said, "I heard the voice in the basement, but the keys are in KT's room. Willow, since it's also your room, can you get the keys?" Willow nodded and ascended the stair case.

Willow entered her room and walked over to her bed. She then noticed her clock that read "_4:15_". Only 45 minutes left. She bent down and grabbed a box from under her bed. Willow took off the box lid and inside were the attic and cellar keys. She grabbed the cellar key and got up. Willow was in the balcony now. She went down the stairs and showed the keys to Sibuna.

"Great!" said Eddie, clapping his hands, "Lets go down to the cellar"

Willow suddenly peered up to the balcony, to Bruces office. She then remembered the files.

"Eddie," said Willow, still looking up to the balcony, "I need to go up stairs"

Eddie looked confused and said "Why?"

"Something I need to do" said Willow and she was already up the stairs.

"Scared more like" muttered Amber. Eddie frowned and said "Come on. Lets have a look" and Sibuna ventured down the stairs to the cellar

Willow was lucky that Bruce's door was unlocked. She stepped in and her eyes immediately locked with Bruce's desk. She walked over to it and sat at the desk chair. Willow opened the drawer with the files and took in a deep breath. She grabbed the four files and quickly ran to her room. She sat on her bed and read Patricia's file.

"So now we have to wait for a few minutes" said Fabian to Patricia and KT. "I can tell this is going to take a long time" muttered KT sitting on chair. They were in one of the science labs in the school.

Fabian was the first to break the silence by saying, "Did you hear about the double date between, Joy, Jerome, Alfie and Willow?" The girls nodded and KT said, "It's at five"

"Well," said Patricia, examining her clock on the phone, "it's four-twenty-three, now. Knowing Joy, she will take about half an hour getting ready"

Eddie wiped the dust off the long table with his finger. "Looks like it hasn't been used for a while" said Eddie, examining his finger.

"Nope," said Amber, also examining the table, "look here a hand print on the table" she pointed to a hand-shape without dust on it. "So. He may of put a book on there" said Eddie. Amber shrugged and walked away from the table. Joy opened the cupboard and took out the books.

"Are these the ones you were talking about, Eddie?" asked Joy, putting the books on the table, dust flying in the air making her sneeze. "Bless you" said Eddie. He grabbed _Alchemy of the Chosen One and the Osirion_ and observed it carefully. "Let's take it" he said.

Willow was now on the last page of Patricia's file. The information was about her family, her birth place and connection... to Egyptian mythology? Then when she read the last short paragraph.

_Status:_

_Safe_

Willow arched an eyebrow at that sentence. _Safe? _What does that mean? She looked at her clock. It read: _4:31_. "I have time to read two more" said Willow, shrugging. Then she unfolded KT's file and began to read.

"It's taking way longer than it should!" moaned Patricia. KT clicked her tongue bored and Fabian's face was screwed up looking at the computer.

"It shouldn't take this long" said Fabian, turning to them, "It's like the data is scrambled"

"Maybe Patricia is a Frobisher after all" said KT, looking at Patricia, concerned. Patricia wasn't looking at them, however.

Willow closed KT's file, and looked more confused. Again, it said: _Status: Safe_. She put it to one side and seeing the time: _4:40_, she began to read Nina's file, until it was actually time to get ready.

"I can't read it," huffed Eddie, putting down the book, "it's in Latin"

"If only Mara was here," said Joy, sadly, "she's fluent in it. Not even Fabian is that good"

"We'll find her" said Eddie, reassuringly. Joy smiled.

"I know a bit," said Amber, "I learnt a bit at fashion school" Eddie smiled.

"Really?" he said, "Excellent"

Amber grabbed the book and said, "I'm not that good, but I'll give it a shot"

Then she began to read, "Um... can't read that paragraph... The only way to... um- don't know that part... is to use the four needles of Neath?-Neat? Um... They are very rare... the three bronze needles and the one golden needle... The bronze needles are for the Osirion and the golden needle is for the Chosen One... I can't read any more, sorry Eddie"

"It's okay," said Eddie, "you did good. Where did you learn that?"

"Fashion school" said Amber shrugging, then she murmured, "I miss it"

"Why did you leave?" said Eddie, "It was your dream to go there"

Joy and Amber was determined more then ever not to look at each other now.

"Since school was finished," Amber said, "I decided to come back. I knew which college you were going to, because I read your status on ZipLok saying that you were coming to FS. But there is more. I also learned all of you were coming here, and I distinctly remembered you told me that you and Patricia were going to a college in America"

Joy knew, somehow, that Amber was lying. "So," finished Amber, "I just did a lot of research"

Nina's file was just as confusing as the other two- actually even more so. There were five pages on her connection Egyptian Mythology. But the most confusing-yet interesting paragraph was the status it read:

_Status:_

_Captured_

Captured? What does that mean? Kidnapped? Curiouser and curiouser. It was now four-fifty-five. Willow squealed and jumped out of bed.

She ran down stairs, to the hall way, and down to the cellar.

"Joy!" she called, "It's four-fifty-five! We need to go!"

"Oh my!" Joy gasped. She threw one of the books on the table, bid goodbye to Eddie and Amber and both exited the cellar and the house.

"Finally!" said Patricia, Fabian and KT, relieved. The DNA Data was printing, but very slowly. "This is taking a longer time" said KT, frowning.

"Come on" said Eddie, closing the cupboard, "let's go. Lets just take the book and leave."

Amber nodded and they exited. They locked the cellar door and went into Eddies room.

Joy and Willow had a stitch in their sides as they sprinted down the street to the restaurant. They stopped and began to breath heavily.

"Lets-go-in" panted Joy and Willow nodded.

They opened the door and in the corner was Jerome and Alfie at a table. They came over and they immediately looked over at the flushed girls.

"They arrived finally, Alfie" snarled Jerome, "look they're only forty minutes late"

"I'm so sorry!" pleaded Joy, "The stake out took longer than it should!"

Then Alfie interjected, "Look. We already had our food and paid the bill. We're just going to go, now" Then the boys got up from their table and exited the restaurant.

"Let's go too" said Joy, sadly, her eyes glistening again. Willow nodded.

Eddie and Amber sat on the couch in the living area. Amber tried to read from the book while Eddie tried to translate it on a website.

Jerome and Alfie entered the house, still very angry.

"I can't believe they did that to us!" hissed Jerome.

"I know!" said Alfie. Then he noticed Amber and Eddie close together. Then he said, in a strange tone, "What're you guys doing?"

"Sibuna stuff" said Amber, waving him off. Alfie frowned and both him and Jerome entered their room, gloomily.

A few minutes later, Joy and Willow entered. They didn't even speak, they just went up stairs to their room.

Joy threw herself on to her bed, and began to quietly sob. Willow slowly sat on her bed. She felt her stomach drop, horribly. She then noticed Mara's file. She began to read.

The printing almost finished. Patricia was playing on her phone, KT was examining her finger nails, carefully, and Fabian was reading an 'interesting' book.

"If the Osirion touches the Touchstone of Ra, his powers are transmitted to the descendant of the man **in armour**, the sacrifice, and the liebhaber?- liebhaber of the original Osirion"

"So we know what this means, don't we?" said Amber.

"Yep," said Eddie, frowning and nodding his head, "my powers aren't gone. They latched on to three other people, and we don't know who they are"

The printing finished. Fabian ripped out the sheet and sat between the two girls. Most of the page was of numbers and letters mixed together. Then finally they reached the bottom of the page and it was there. The DNA test. The three gasped.

_False_

Willow was now on the last page of Mara's file. She then read the final small paragraph. The status paragraph. And tears welled up in her eyes, and fell onto her cheek.

_Status:_

_Terminated_

* * *

Three cliffhangers! The Osirion powers, the DNA test, and Mara's file. I really hope you guys didn't think I left you, I am enjoying this writing this, but I have had a lot to do. See you soon! Sibuna...


	9. Chapter 9

Finally done! I don't know why it took ages. In the next episode George Rutter returns with the books. Sibuna...

* * *

Eddie closed the laptop and sighed. His powers weren't really gone? How could that be?

"Eddie," said Amber, "are you okay?"

Eddie closed his eyes then opened them again. "Yeah," he finally said, "just thought it was over"

"I know" said Amber, patting Eddie on the hand.

"I can't believe it!" said KT, in a relieved sort of way, "We're not related, Patricia"

"I know" said Patricia, just as relieved. Then she noticed Fabian frowning. "What's wrong?"

"It's just," said Fabian, examining the sheet, "If your not related, then how do you keep having the same dreams?"

"I don't know" said Patricia and KT, glumly.

"Maybe those books your little brother are coming here with, have something to help us" said KT.

Fabian nodded and said, "Come on, let's get to the house" Then they exited the lab and the school.

"Maybe I should go talk to her," said Alfie, "Willow" Jerome looked up from the door, as if watching for anybody to intrude on their broken silence.

"Whatever" he muttered, "I can't talk to Joy right now. I just can't"

"Well I'm going" said Alfie. Then he got up and walked out. He went upstairs and without knocking, entered Willow's room.

"Okay Willow," he said, "you need to stop this! I know Sibuna is important, but also is our relationship! You have to make time for me- Willow?" he stopped in his tracks. Willow was curled in a ball, quietly sobbing.

"Sorry for shouting!" said Alfie panicking, "I love you Willow. I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"It's not that," sniffed Willow, "I- I think Mara's dead!"

"What!" said Alfie, baffled. Willow picked up Mara's file and handed it to Alfie. "I stole it from Bruces office, along with three others. Patricia, KT and Nina."

"Nina?" said Alfie confused. Willow pointed to the paragraph that read:

_Status:_

_Terminated _

"I know it means dead, Alfie. She's gone..." tears began to, yet again, form in her eyes.

"Hey," said Alfie, soothingly, "It doesn't mean Mara's gone. Granted I don't know what it means, yet. But it doesn't mean she's dead"

"Really?" said Willow, "you think she's alive!"

"Of course" said Alfie. He grabbed the files and handed them to his girlfriend.

"Eddie is in the living room," said Alfie, "show him these"

"Okay," said Willow, "I'm so sorry for being late. I'll pay you back with a pick nick tomorrow, okay? I love you"

"Okay," said Alfie smiling, "love you too" Then Willow left her room, leaving Alfie behind her.

Eddie had put the Oirion book in his bag. Then Willow came in. She said a quick 'hello' to Amber, who didn't return it, then faced Eddie.

"There's something important I have to show you" said Willow, shaking from anticipation and fear. Willow handed him the files.

"What are these?" said Eddie, looking at them.

"Files," explained Willow, "look at the last paragraphs of each one"

Eddie began to look more confused as he read each file. He slapped down the files on the coffee table. "Patricia and KT? Safe?" he said, loudly, "Nina- captured? Mara- Terminated!? Willow, what's going on?"

"That's why I came to you!" said Willow, backing away, "You have been in Sibuna longer than me I hope you would know"

"I don't know, either" said Eddie. Just then the door opened to Patricia, KT, and Fabian. When he realised Fabian was here, Eddie scrambled up Nina's file, and put it into his bag. "Hi," said Fabian, "The DNA test came out negative, Patricia and KT are not related"

Fabian then noticed the remaining files on the table. "Is Nina's file there?"

"Um, no," stammered Willow, Fabian frowned, "Bruce must have put it somewhere else. But you must read the other files, Fabian"

Patricia and KT sat around Fabian as he read the files. The three finished and Patricia and KT had faces of anger, while Fabian had one of confusion.

"Me and KT- safe? What does that mean?" said Patricia. "I don't know!" said Willow exaggerated. "And Mara's... terminated? As in dead?" said KT quietly. Willow sat down next to Amber who had a shocked face from the news. "That's what I think," muttered Willow, sadly, "I really hope it doesn't mean that"

"It probably doesn't" said Fabian, reassuringly and Willow smiled, gratefully.

"I'm going to get my lap top" said Fabian, getting up. He said goodbye to his friends and left.

"I'm going to do my homework" said Amber. "Me too" said Willow. Then they both left.

"Amber sure has changed. Doing homework?" said Patricia. KT shrugged and said, "Yeah, well. I'm going to make my self a hoagie"

"See, Patricia," said Eddie, "I'm not the only one who eats hoagies"

"Well it's probably some stupid American thing" said Patricia, slyly.

As KT entered the kitchen, she heard Eddie make a retort, (probably joking) "Well at least my stupid country thing isn't drinking cups o' tea, matey'!"

Patricia made a small laugh. She then noticed Nina's file sticking out of Eddie's bag. "What's this?" she asked. Before Eddie could stop her, Patricia grabbed it.

Then everything seemed to go fast. Patricia dropped the file to the ground and KT began to stumble around the kitchen. Their heads seemed to boil. Everything seemed to spin around the girls. There was the distant cry from Eddie, "Patricia? KT?" Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. Both girls jerked up and vomited on the floor. Then they fell unconscious.

* * *

I can tell by this throw up thing, that Nickelodeon wouldn't accept this. Ha! Also in the next episode we see the next generations of Anubis (and Trudy). Sibuna...


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back, again! I have _**IMPORTANT NEWS AS WELL! When you finish reading this episode, I want you to take a vote in the reviews if you want KT to have a relationship next season, and if you do, I want to ask you something more important**_. Sibuna...

* * *

_The girl began to bang furiously on the door. This was to no avail as the men in the pale yellow cloaks didn't listen to her screeches for freedom. She began to get stressed. In her efforts to calm her self down, she tried pulling out her long dirty-blonde hair, which did not rip. She then slumped down in the corner of the dark dingy cell she has been imprisoned in for almost a year. Then Fabian Rutter swam into view. _

KT woke up hot and sticky from sweat. She then realised she was on the couch in the living room. Next to her she saw Patricia, who was awake but about to fall asleep again.

Patricia muttered quietly, "Fabian... Ni-nnn..." Then she fell back to sleep.

KT groaned loudly. Her head was throbbing from the pain. Did she fall over? She the noticed a bucket next to her. Just then, Helen came in.

"Hello" she said, frowning, "you had a bit of an accident"

"What happened?" asked KT.

"It's hard to believe," said Helen, "but you _and _Patricia threw up and blacked out at the same time!"

"Really?" said KT, wearily.

"Indeed," said Bruce, who just came in, "good news, though. I took the liberty asking your school if you could have a day off tomorrow, and they complied."

"Say that one more time in English, please?"

"No school tomorrow"

KT nodded. Just then, Eddie, Fabian, and Amber came in with worried faces. "Are you all right?" asked Amber concerned. "A bit," said KT, "But it looks like Patricia had a heavier blow than I did. She's out cold"

Suddenly, Patricia jerked up and yelled, "FEET!" Helen and Bruce looked at Patricia, quizzically. "Foot phobia" Patricia answered. They nodded. "What happened?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Vomit and blackout" answered KT, simply.

"All right."

"How did you do it?" asked Fabian, "I mean what caused you two being sick? Did you eat or drink something strange?"

"I went to make my self a hoagie" said KT, slowly,

"Well that's your reason for being sick. High Five!" said Amber loudly, her hand raised in the air. Fabian slapped it and said, "Boom"

"How about you Patricia?" said KT, rubbing her head. It was still very sore.

"I didn't want to make my self a disgusting sandwich, no. I don't know why I threw up"

Eddie shifted awkwardly.

"Well I don't want to sleep on this couch all night," said Patricia, slowly getting up, "I'm going to my room" she said goodbye to the others and went upstairs. When she reached her door, she heard crying from Joys. She opened the door. Joy was curled up in the covers, sobbing.

"What did Jerome do now?" said Patricia, harshly.

"It isn't Jerome," said Joy, sniffling as she said the words, "it's me! I keep pushing him away, and I think this time we may break up for good."

There was a knocking at the front door of the house. Bruce reached the door and opened it. In front of him was George smiling. "Hello" he said brightly.

"Hello" said Bruce, sharply, "who are you?"

"I'm George," said George, "I'm here to see Fabian. He's my brother"

"Come right in," said Bruce, leading in George, "I'm Bruce Verum-Fans, and this Helen"

"Hi George" said Fabian, as he saw his little brother walk in. The others also said hello. "Here are those books for your history project"

"Thanks!" said Fabian, brightly. Bruce went up stairs to his office and Helen was now in the kitchen making dinner. "How's Anubis life treating you?" asked Fabian. George was now in Anubis house.

George shrugged and said, "It's okay. But a few of the other residents are a bit... weird."

"How so?"

"There's these three guys, Cassie, Erin, and Dexter and when ever I see them they're huddled together. But not in a friendly way, in a secret way. And when they see me, Cassie and Erin are okay. But Dexter snaps at me and tells me to get lost"

"Can I talk to him? I kind of know him"

"Fine," said George slowly, "my last piece of self esteem has now been destroyed anyway, wouldn't make a difference"

Fabian chuckled, and him and George got up and left the house.

"I feel so horrible about my self" said Joy, still sobbing to Patricia.

"Jerome is very complex person," said Patricia, "how about you try to reason with him. Ask _him_ on a date, and tell him about how you feel"

"Look at you," said Joy making a small chuckle, wiping her eyes, "you're the dating guru"

"Guess I am" said Patricia chuckling.

Then Joy frowned and said, "I should let him blow off steam first. And how do you even know, if he will say yes?"

Patricia got up to the door, opening it and said, "I'm the guru"

"What are these books?" said KT. KT grabbed one of the books that read: _Important Historical Figures and Facts of Egyptian Mythology_.

"Are these going to help with the search?" Amber said. Eddie nodded. "Looks like he couldn't find any Alchemy books. Ah well, we've got one anyway" said Eddie, "come on lets read"

Fabian and George strolled through the lawn to Fabians old school. He began to remember all the good memories of his school. He remembered walking across the lawn with a very pretty girl. (His stomach dropped slightly) The two brothers could now see Anubis House other the small hill.

"So what're you going to say to Dexter?" said George finally.

"Just ask him why he is being rude, I guess" said Fabian.

They finally reached the house. Fabian didn't realise until now, how much he missed the house. Then he realised something, "Who is your new caretaker? Trudy?"

"No," George said as he opened Anubis door, "Trudys' the house mother, and the caretaker is this angry dude called Ryan Zane"

"Funny name" commented Fabian. When they entered, they heard a screech, "FABIAN!" it was Trudy and she was practically sprinting to Fabian. She gave him a big tight hug. "Oh hows college treating you, darling?" asked Trudy.

"Great!" said Fabian, "Trudes, do you know where Dexter is?"

"Yes, sweety," said Trudy cheerily, "in once what was your room"

Fabian said his thanks and entered his room at the other end of the hall. There was Dexter, talking to a girl similar looking to Amber called Cassie and another girl, Erin.

"Fabian!" squealed Cassie, getting up and hugging him. "Hey guys!" he replied, happily, "What's going on with the next generation?"

"Interesting you said that," said Erin, "we think there's something paranormal happening near campus"

"Oh really," said Fabian, slightly amused at the next Generation's excitement, "how so?"

"We've been hearing moans when going to our school" said Dexter, frowning, "creepy"

"What does this voice say?" asked Fabian, becoming interested.

"It just kept saying help and let me out" said Cassie, shuddering, "poor girl"

"It's a girl?" said Fabian. They nodded, "Can I see where this ghost is?" The group nodded.

"Oh by the way, Dexter," said Fabian, realising why he was here, "my brother, George, is a bit upset that you keep snapping at him and telling him to bugger off"

"I told you George Rutter was Fabians' brother!" snapped Cassie to Dexter. "Well I didn't know!" said Dexter, "For all I know Fabians' last name was Kavanagh!"

Joy opened the door to Jeromes' room. He looked up, he had anger written on his face. "What do you want?" he said harshly.

"I'm so sorry!" said Joy, "I'm sorry I was late!"

Jerome didn't answer.

"We're broken up aren't we?" asked Joy, eyes watering.

Jerome sighed and, "No. We just really rocky right now. But I am on breaking point, Joy."

"I love you" said Joy, hugging him tightly, "I'm paying you back to dinner, Jerome. Just you and me"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"So here?" asked Fabian pointing to a small hill, with bushes and trees surrounding it. The Sibunas nodded. "What do you want me to do exactly?" he said. Dexter shrugged and said, "Maybe say 'hello'?"

"Hello?" said Fabian to the hill, chuckling to the idea.

"HELP ME!" screeched a voice from the hill. The group jumped back a few feet.

"GET ME OUT!" wailed the voice. Fabian was wide eyed. _The voice_, he thought, _who's is it?_

"OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" the voice ordered. Then it became silent. Fabians eyes grew even wider. He knew who's voice that belonged to, now. His heart began to race.

Then Fabian shouted, "NINA!"

* * *

WOW! What a shock! _**So remember if you want KT to have a relationship**_, say when you make a review! Sibuna


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry that this was uploaded SO late. Had a late project to do! So anyway, you all said that KT should have a love interest next season. But, I have to ask you something more _**IMPORTANT: WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF KT'S LOVE INTEREST IS A WOMAN? I'm kinda fixed on the name Elle Fates. So tell me after you read this episode what you think in the reviews**_... Sibuna...

* * *

Fabian began to shout, "Nina! Nina!" while Cassy asked Dexter, "Who's Nina?"

There was no response from Nina. Fabian threw himself to the ground. He began to rip the grass and claw at the floor, while still shouting, "Nina! Where are you!" There was still no response.

After a few minutes, Fabian huffed and got up. "Fabian" muttered Dexter. "I got to go," said Fabian, "sorry guys, but I need to leave now" Then Fabian sprinted across the lawn to the new Anubis house.

Jerome and Joy were curled up together on Jeromes bed. Jerome was stroking Joy's curly locks absent mindlessly, while smiling down at her.

"So?" said Jerome, "Where are we going and when?"

"That pizza place? Maybe this weekend?" replied Joy.

"I would like that" said Jerome, kissing her fore head. She giggled.

The front door opened to Fabian. Sweat dripped from his head. He entered the living room. Eddie, and KT were sat down, watching TV. Fabian began to gasp and try to say words. Eddie and KT turned around.

"What's the matter?" said KT, with a slight amused look as Fabian began to mutter constantly.

"N-n-n-n" said Fabian panting, heavily, "Nina!"

"Where!" said Amber, squealing, running into the living room.

"Yeah! Where?" said Eddie. "I don't know" said Fabian, honestly.

"How'd you mean?" said KT, confused, "was she hiding?"

"I don't know, maybe" said Fabian, "she kept screaming"

"What? Why?" asked Amber, concerned.

"I don't know, she kept shouting to get out"

"Of where?" said Eddie. Fabian shrugged, "I don't know!" he said loudly. "Show us where you heard the voice" said KT.

"Come on" Fabian waved over Eddie, Amber, and KT. They exited the living room and the house, unbeknown to them that Helen was in the kitchen, heard everything, and had a concerned look on her face.

She went upstairs, and knocked on Bruce's office door. Bruce opened the door, with a small smile. "Hello, Helen" he said sweetly. Then Bruce noticed her frown. "What's wrong?" he said, firmly. Helen entered the office, sat in Bruce's chair and said,

"We have a problem"

"I never got to finish at this school" muttered Amber, miserably. They were now on the fields of their old school. KT frowned and patted her back, "But you had fun in New York at fashion school, didn't you?"

Amber smiled and said, "Yeah. I learnt a lot"

Eddie tried to speak to Fabian about what was happening, but Fabian wasn't listening- actually, Fabian couldn't here. He was too far in front, practically running to where he heard the voice.

Before anyone knew it (accept possibly for Fabian) they were at the the small hill. "Nina!" said Fabian loudly, "Nina!"

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" said Amber, looking around. "Look," snapped Fabian, "let's sit down and wait. Okay?"

After last years fiasco of Fabian almost hitting Eddie, no one dared to retort. So they sat down and waited.

"Willow?" said Alfie, coming into the dining area, "Where are you? I got your text"

Alfie looked around. Then he noticed something on the table. Lay on it, was a large metal dish with a lid sealing it. Two glasses and a jug of chocolate milkshake, two plates on either end of the table, and a card that read "_Sit here, Alfie XXXX_" Alfie looked around, confused. He then sat down, still looking around.

Suddenly, classical music began to play through the room. Willow then came in. Alfie smiled widely. She was wearing golden coloured dress, attached with a sliver belt around the waist with matching high heels.

"Surprise" said Willow, making a small twirl. "Do you like?"

"I like" said Alfie, eyes widening

"I wanted to pay you back for that day," said Willow, "so Helen helped me make this" she waved a hand at the table full of food.

Willow pulled off the dish, revealing spaghetti and cut up hot dogs. "Oh my God" said Alfie in amazement, "spaghetti and cut up hot dogs!"

"Yep!" squealed Willow, "Let's dine!" Willow sat down. She put spoonfuls on hers and Alfie's plate and began to eat.

The other Sibunas' entered the house, Fabian in the lead. He had a firm face. When they passed the kitchen, Eddie called out to Willow, "Willow! Sibuna meeting!"

Willow shook her head and said, in a slightly firm voice, "No Eddie. I'm on a date"

"Fine!" snapped Fabian as he made a quick walk to his bedroom. Amber stared at Alfie and Willow's meal, sadly. She sighed. Her thoughts were broken by Patricia from the balcony.

"What's with the yelling, Amber?" said Patricia.

"Sibuna meeting," hissed Amber, "get Joy" Patricia nodded.

Amber entered Eddies room. Fabian was pacing up and down the room and Eddie and KT were sat on the bed, looking up at Fabian, concerned.

"Patricia and Joy are coming" informed Amber. Just then, Joy and Patricia rushed in. "What's up?" said Joy.

Fabian sighed and said, "It's Nina" Fabian told everyone about what he discovered. About Sibuna Net Generation and Nina's voice.

"I'm not going into school tomorrow" said Fabian. The others gaped at him. Fabian had never missed a lesson, unless he was ill. But Fabians' mind was set, and the others didn't dare tell him not to.

"Will you be able to tell my teacher, Mr Ross, that I'm ill, Joy?" asked Fabian.

"Of course" she said.

Eleven O'clock soon approached and the house soon fell into slumber.

"Okay," instructed Fabian to Joy, as he put on is trainers, "If Mr Ross tries to phone the house, tell him that Helen and Bruce are out, okay ?"

"Got it" said Joy. Fabian opened the window of his room, and stuck a foot out. "Bye" said Fabian. "See you later" said Joy, waving. Then Fabian jumped out the window.

Fabian strolled across the field to the small hill. When he reached, he sat down and waited. After ten minutes he decided to start off.

"Nina?" he said. There was nothing. "Nina!" he repeated, louder. Just then, he heard a noise that sounded like a murmur.

Fabian sat up a bit, alert. "Nina!" he shouted.

"Help Me!" the voice of Nina shouted, "Help Me Please!"

"How!" shouted back Fabian, "How!"

There was no answer. "No!" gasped Fabian. He bent down and began to scratch at the grass. Bits of it flew op in the air. "Where are you?" he said in a loud whisper. He crawled over to bushes and ripped them out, hands bleeding slightly. Then he gasped.

In a second, tears trickled down Fabians' cheeks. In the bushes, engraved in white marble stone was the words;

_IN MEMORY OF_

_NINA MARTIN_

_R.I.P_

* * *

Don-Don-Donnn! I think that was great cliff hanger, really! _**So tell me what you think about KT's love interest**_! Sibuna...


End file.
